A Box, A cousin, & A Lover
by AuroraStar17
Summary: It's Naruto's birthday and what happens when on this depressing day he find a box filled with memories, a cousin he never knew he had and also get's lover he didnt know he wanted. This isnt the end of all the confusion, how can our dense heo understand it all? (Sorry for crappy summary) Rated M only cause im paranoid of future chapters. Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Shippuden or its characters cause if I did several thins would be significantly different starting with Jiraiya would still be alive :,( anyways as warning this will be Sasunaru Yaoi fanfic it wasn't originally but that's just how my mind works so please enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: A Box of memories**

It was a bright sunny autumn day in Kohona and most citizens were out enjoying the brisk weather but one person in particular was lying on the floor of their apartment complex. That person was none other than the Leaf's notorious number one knuckle-head ninja.

However today, the usually hyper blonde headed ninja was not showing off his sunshine smile. 'Listen Kit, I understand how you feel but moping around on your birthday will worry your friends' said the Kyuubi trying to talk some sense into its vessel.

"Kyu it's not that simple, I use to hate my birthday because everyone would hate me more than normal and I know I should be more thankful now that im the village hero and everything but I've lost so many people over the years I can't seem to be happy" said Naruto responding to the Kyuubi out loud. 'Naruto I understand but at least do something lying here depressed will only make you feel worse, honor those you lost on this day, hell I will leave you alone if you simply clean up' said the Kyuubi trying to enact some reaction from his kid.

Without a response, Naruto rose to his feet and began to pick up his empty ramen cups that littered his floor. He fixed his bed and put all his clothes in the hamper making a note to wash them later. He went to go put on some clothes but as he opened the closet door he let out a sigh. His favorite jacket was at the top of the closet, Naruto tried to pull it but I was stuck so he gave it a yank but while his jacket came loose so did whatever was holding it down.

That is why our magnificent hero was now sitting on his but clutching his head while muttering a string of colorful curses. Naruto looked up ignoring his pain only to see a shiny silver metal box with the uzumaki clan symbol on it. Even when he is depressed, Naruto's curiosity still got the better of him. Naruto opened the box only to find several things, from two rings, a few books, and several stacks of pictures. Naruto was so excited by this find that he decided to share it with one of the people who he considered to be his family.

Naruto arrived at the Hokage tower with a smile on his face, Naruto entered Tsunade baa-Chan's office only to stop dead in his tracks. The office looked horrible, shizune was in hysterics and Tsunade looked ready to kill. "Baa-chan what's going on?" asked Naruto more than slightly bewildered. "Well brat that red headed girl you brought back is quite a pain refusing to give direct information about her heritage" said Tsunade.

"Well I could take a crack at her, when I brought her back she seemed calm let me try, but before that I need to talk to you" said Naruto taking a seat across from Tsunade. "Well spit it out kid I don't got all day" said Tsunade. "Well you know today's my birthday, but also that it's the day my parents died and the anniversary of pervy sage's death right?" Naruto said lowering his eyes a bit. Tsunade looked taken aback she had forgotten guilt rose in her chest but she nodded all the same.

Naruto's gloomy look was soon replaced with a bright smile as he said "Well Kyu was bugging me, so I started cleaning up and I found a box full of my parents' things and in it I found some things you might like to have." Naruto pulled a few pictures from the silver box and handed them to Tsunade. At the sight of these pictures Tsunade began to tear up do the shear nostalgia of it.

In one of the pictures were she and Jiraiya as kids giving the peace sign. Another was Jiraiya training young Minato, The final one however was just perfect it was her and Jiraiya posing along with a teenage Minato and Kushina. "I thought these pictures were lost forever" murmured Tsunade smiling. "Looks my parents left me with some memories" Naruto said softly as he smiled at Tsunade glad he was able to make her feel happy.

"Well I will go deal with that girl; don't work yourself to hard okay Baa-chan? Shizune can you hold on to this for me?" asked Naruto as he handed the silver box to shizune. As he was about to leave Tsunade said, "Happy Birthday Naruto". This mere statement had Naruto leave with a smile.

Naruto went to go meet Ibiki at the place he was holding Karin. Ibiki gave him a hearty pat on the back before sending him inside. Naruto shooed the guards out of the room and closed the door proceeding to sit across from the familiar red-headed girl. The girl seemed to stare at him as if analyzing him, this made Naruto fidget uncomfortably. "Well my name is Naruto, while we met before I don't think I caught your name?" Naruto said in a cheery tone as he offered his hand. She looked at him wearily before she replied "Karin" and shook his head.

"See that wasn't so hard? Why don't we talk for a while?" He said glad he was making some progress. "I don't mind talking but I hate being inhere it's so bland can't we go to another room or something you can even put me in handcuffs I don't care" Karin said exasperated. "Handcuffs? That's no way to treat a guest, I got a better idea let's go for a walk around the village?" said Naruto brightly as he led her to the door.

"How will you manage to do that? I've had at least 5 guards around me at all times, why would they let one guy take me around?" she said disbelievingly. However her protests were silenced when they walked right pass Ibiki her blonde escort merely smiling and nodding as he pulled her along. "How did you do that? Does it have something to do with the dark chakra in you?" Karin said eyeing him suspiciously.

"Oh I forgot, I am the Jinchuriki for the nine-tails and savior of the village, but don't worry about the nine-tails he is more of a kitten he only gets mad when things threaten him" said Naruto nonchalantly as he led her through the village. Karin was shell shocked had this boy said not only was he the vessel for the most ferocious tailed beast but also compared it to a kitten? Let alone saying all that without breaking his radiating smile?

"I am starved how about you?" asked Naruto. Karin nodded her head still trying to absorb what she had heard. "Great Ichiraku has the best ramen in the world trust me I know!" said Naruto as he pulled her into the newly rebuilt ramen restaurant. Naruto ordered some food from the old man as he seated himself into a nearby booth. Ayami brought their food over shortly after and she winked at Naruto before she left as if to wish him good luck which only confused the blonde.

After a while Naruto was able to get her to talk and they talked for hour about small things like favorite color and even difficult things like Sasuke and the war. Naruto was now listening to Karin talk about her home village and they were about to get on the subject of family when a familiar voice yelled "Naruto! There you are!" Naruto turned to see his pink haired friend approaching them.

"Lady Tsunade wishes to see you" Sakura sad as she glanced at Karin. "The Old Lady wants to see me? Oh well come on Karin" Naruto said gesturing for Karin to follow as he handed Ayami the payment for their meal. Karin followed him toward the Hokage towering having found the radiant young blonde easy to trust and undoubtedly familiar.

When they reached the Hokage's office it was in much better shape than before. "Well Old Lady what'd you want? Oh and this Karin by the way we were talking till you called for me" said Naruto. "Well brat I thought for one I should give your box back sorry to interrupt your date" Tsunade said with a smirk as a blush covered the blonde and red-head's cheeks. "It wasn't a date!" Naruto said trying to cool his features.

Suddenly Karin sensed an ominous and familiar chakra signature which made her cower a bit as she tightened her grip on Naruto's arm. "Ow! Jeez Karin that hurts what's wrong" said Naruto as he looked worriedly at Karin. "Oh and someone came back today I thought you'd like to meet" said Tsunade a bit wary of Karin's reaction.

Naruto lifted his head giving Tsunade a confused look following her gaze to the corner of the office. A figure stepped out of the shadows, a figure Naruto hadn't seen in months. His eyes widened with disbelief as he stuttered out one word:

"S-Sasuke?!"

**Chapter 1 is done! Before I get weird comments no I am not pairing Naruto and Karin I mean that doesn't even slightly work the only people I ship with Naruto ever would be Sasuke or Hinata ( I do not like Narusaku it just doesn't work) sometime on weird occasion Gaara but I prefer Gaara with Neji or his fan girl. Also this was supposed to be a one-shot but then I got lazy and it dragged on and since I like where this is going I decided I shall continue it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Shippuden or its characters this is a work of pure fiction and my imagination.**

**Chapter 2: A New Uzumaki**

Naruto, Karin, and Sakura all froze at the sight on Sasuke, all of them trying to figure out what they should do first. Sakura decided to break out in tears leaning on Shizune for support &amp; Karin decided to back away slowly keeping her eyes on Sasuke. Naruto however walked straight up to Sasuke and looked him up and down before soundly giving him a punch across the face stunning the whole room.

"Naruto what are you doing" said Tsunade incredulously. "Teme I have been waiting 6 years to do that" said Naruto outstretching his hand in greeting. Sasuke straightened up a smirk soundly on his face as he said "Dobe I suppose that one is on me, but I'll get you back." The two rivals shook hands putting an end to the built animosity. However, the mood was soon broken by a shuriken which would have hit Naruto on his right temple had he not blocked it using the silver memory box which ended up spilling on the floor. Sasuke and Karin seemed to be the only ones unaware what was going on. Releasing a loud sigh Naruto said "If you plan to defeat me, you're going to have to do better than that Konohamaru."

Immediately Konohamaru and his team appeared in front of a serious looking Naruto. "Well how else will I become the 7th Hokage if I can't defeat you, Boss?" asked Konohamaru. "You're getting ahead of yourself kid, you got to defeat the old lady before you approach me" said Naruto directing the kids' attention to their Godaime. They audibly gulped before Konohamaru said "But Boss I don't want to die she will kill me." "Don't be such a scaredy cat the brat beat me at my own game a long time ago" Tsunade said indifferent.

"Wow Boss you truly are amazing, come on guys if we are Naruto-nii's disciples we better go train" Konohamaru said as they poofed out of the room. Naruto bent down and began picking up the mementos that lay strewn across the floor. "God kid your making another you, you are going to regret it when you're in my shoes" said Tsunade. "Eh? My little prodigy? He makes me proud other than me he is the only other person who can do the Rasengan he is carrying on the Uzumaki legend" Naruto said with a grin. At this point Karin came of her fear induced stupor and helped Naruto pick up the strewn photos one in particular catching her eye.

"Eh why do you have a picture of my aunt?" asked Karin calling attention to her. Naruto took the photo from her hand and examined it but suddenly looked confused. "What are you talking about? This is a picture of my mother, Kushina Uzumaki" Naruto said as he eyed her. "Dumb Brat that means she is your cousin" said Tsunade stunning everyone in the room. "Now that you mention it you do look like Auntie very feminine" Karin teased forgetting Sasuke's presence at the moment.

Naruto huffed before saying "We have already been over this! I am not a girl no matter what Sai says!" "Sai? That makes sense he does have it out for you" said Sakura. "Who is Sai" Sasuke said in his icy tone reminding everyone of his presence. Before anyone could respond a voice said "Your replacement." Everyone turned to see Sai, Kakashi, and Yamato in the doorway.

"Sai don't be like that, be more welcoming" said Kakashi sending a simple nod towards his old student. "I have heard a lot about you from Blondie" mumbled Karin as she analyzed him. "Dickless congratulations you finally snagged a girl and it wasn't the pink haired witch" said Sai with a fake smile on his face. "Nee… Sakura you wouldn't want to destroy Hokage tower right" Naruto asked timidly. Sakura bit back her anger by glaring daggers at Sai.

"Anyways that reminds me, I would like you to meet my long lost cousin, Karin" said Naruto proudly introducing her formally to the new arrivals. "Konoha better watch out there is a new Uzumaki in town" muttered Yamato. "As if one wasn't enough" sighed Kakashi. While everything seemed pleasant enough had anyone been paying attention to Sasuke they would have seen him fuming with jealousy.

Glancing between the red-head and his old student Kakashi smirked to himself thinking 'This is going to be fun, I pity Naruto though'.

**Next Update will be real soon and I appreciate all feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its character this is pure fiction based upon my ideas and preferences.**

**Chapter 3: Changes**

Sasuke would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous to see Naruto after all this time. Walking into the Hokage Tower was a feat in itself. Tsunade practically had a heart attack at the sight of him. He however was glad to see the blonde still as energetic as ever however he was surprised when he noticed his old teammate accompanying the blonde at this point he made his presence known.

However, there is never a boring moment around Naruto in the last ten minutes Sasuke was punched in the face, Konohamaru threw a shuriken at Naruto, Tsunade indirectly said Naruto was going to be the 6th Hokage, and it turns out Naruto and Karin are cousins. Sasuke has only been home for a total of 20 minutes and he already felt a headache coming on.

To make matters worse his so called replacement decided to show up which irritated Sasuke to no end. Ever since he saw this boy at Orochimaru's hideout he has despised him. However he didn't have time to deal with such things he was determined to get his alone time with Naruto. So he decided to speak up as they walked out of the Hokage office. "The Village looks different" Sasuke said plainly. "It's newly rebuilt" stated Sakura as she strode alongside Naruto. "After the battle with pain there was nothing but a crater left but that's the idiots fault" said Sai smirking at Naruto. "That isn't my fault, Pain made the crater before I showed up" said Naruto indignantly. "I would love to continue you this but I think I should go back now" said Karin distantly as she began to walk away.

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto confusedly. Karin raised an eyebrow and pointed east saying "I am going back to that room, free food and shelter duh." Naruto laughed and picked her up saying "I'll take you back" in a blink of an eye they were gone and in another second Naruto were back. "You don't have to show off Naruto" huffed Sakura. "I like teleporting though" whined Naruto. "Don't worry ugly you might learn real ninja skills eventually" Sai said with his fake smile. A tick appeared on Sakura's forehead as she struggled to maintain her smile. "Sasuke how have you been" she said through gritted teeth.

Sasuke merely nodded as if to indicate he was saying "I am Fine". The four of them strode through town calmly until there was a loud sound that shook the ground. "Oh no not again?" said Naruto ducking in the nearest alley. Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow as Sakura yanked him and Sai out of the way of what appeared to be a crowd of girls. Once they were out of sight Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "Ever the popular one Uzumaki" said a voice behind them. They turned to see Kiba Neji and Shikamaru standing there. "Man it must be nice to be the village hero" exclaimed Kiba leaning on the blonde.

"You're all so troublesome" said Shikamaru with a sigh. "Guys look Sasuke is back!" said Naruto with a grin as he pulled Sasuke forward. All three pairs of eyes stared at him as if he was some strange entity. Shikamaru was the first to break the silence that had begun to settle over them. "Great more troublesome people" he said with a small smile and Sasuke simple smirked and HN'd in response. At that moment however Sakura shrieked loudly gaining the attention of all the boys. "What's the matter Sakura?" asked Kiba as he rubbed his ears.

"It is my date with Lee! I am going to be late" she yelled loudly. "I knew you would forget" said Naruto smugly. "Narutooooo! Please help me" Sakura whined. "Just give her a ride Naruto" said Neji annoyed. "Okay, okay, hop on Sakura this is the last time" said Naruto with a smile. Sakura hopped on Naruto's back and with a quick hand sign they had disappeared leaving Sasuke staring at the spot they were staring at. "Naruto can do the teleportation jutsu and he can teleport people or things if they are touching him" said Shikamaru as he explained the situation to the confused Uchiha.

"So were will be staying now that your back" asked Neji. "My house I assumed" said Sasuke wondering why such a stupid question was being asked. "The Uchiha complex no longer exists, during reconstruction they didn't rebuild it because well you weren't around" said Shikamaru. "Just ask Naruto to stay with him" said Kiba. Sasuke nodded his head in agreement. The three boys waved goodbye once Naruto returned stating they had business to attend to. Sai who had been forgotten about also left at one point saying he had guard duty.

When they were alone Sasuke decided to bring up the subject of shelter with Naruto. "I don't have anywhere to stay dobe any suggestions?" Sasuke said coolly. Naruto stopped and looked at Sasuke confused. "What are you talking about bastard? You're staying with me" said Naruto. "Do you have the space, isn't your place small?" asked Sasuke having no desire to sleep on the floor. Naruto chuckled to himself as he gestured for Sasuke to follow him.

Naruto's newly built apartment was amazing thanks to old man Tazuna and Inari. It was practically a loft and much better well kept. "Well make your-self comfortable bastard I am going to go take a shower" Naruto said as he headed to the Bathroom leaving Sasuke in his living room. Sasuke lied on the couch and replayed the day's events in his head noticing things he hadn't been previously been paying attention to. Sasuke thought 'things have changed' somberly as he rolled over deciding he could talk to Naruto tomorrow.

**Chapter 3 done! Sorry if this seems a little rushed I took my time on it but for some reason when I read it back to myself it seems fast-paced but that's how the cookie crumbles sometimes. Chapter will be up later this week hopefully!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! Sorry about the lack of an update but lately I've been having trouble continuing this particular story as well as another. I guess its writers block. Oh well and before I forget I don't own Naruto or the characters.**

**Chapter 4:**

"Sasuke! Hey Sasuke get up" said Naruto trying to wake his sleeping friends. A guy goes to take a shower for 10 minutes and the Teme goes and falls asleep on him. However Naruto had to admit Sasuke was pretty attractive the years had treated him well. That's when a thought struck Naruto 'The teme must really trust me to be sleeping like this'. The thought merely brighten Naruto's mood, maybe they could be friends again he thought obliviously with a cheery smile. Deciding he couldn't waste any more time he shook Sasuke a little more roughly than needed. Sasuke swatted the Blonde's hand away as he sat up.

"What is it" asked Sasuke as he stared blankly at Naruto waiting for an answer. "If you don't get up we are gonna be late" said Naruto pulling on his shoes. Only then did Sasuke realized was dressed in civilian clothes and man did he look sinful in them. Black skinny jeans, a red T-shirt with the leaf symbol, and orange and red high-tops (This is Naruto I had to put orange somewhere). Even though he had known Naruto since they were kids he never seen Naruto in regular clothes let alone know that he could look so, so, so sexy.

"Well are you coming or not teme?" asked Naruto his gaze turning on Sasuke who hadn't moved. Sasuke quickly snapped out of his reverarie and followed Naruto without a word of response which Naruto rolled his eyes to and dragged Sasuke out the door. "Dobe where are you taking me?" asked Sasuke after 10 minutes of silence. "My birthday party, duh! Did you want me to leave you at home?" asked Naruto not missing a beat.

"Birthday? It's your Birthday?" asked Sasuke feeling a bit guilty for not knowing. " Oh yea you left before my birthday ah oh well but yea I am 19 today(Remember I said he'd been waiting 6 years? I am assuming they were 13 when Sasuke left). "Happy Birthday, I guess" muttered Sasuke a bit dejected. Naruto didn't notice and smiling broadly in response those words meant more to him coming from Sasuke than from anybody else not that he'd ever admit it. As they went along Sasuke realized how everyone's attitude had changed toward him and Naruto. While most girls swooned over him still a lot of the older villagers eyed him warily but that is to be expected when you betray the village not that he cared he only cared if Naruto hated him.

On the other hands everyone waved, bowed, or greeted Naruto returning his smiles just as genuinely very few people ignored the blonde and Sasuke supposed someone would always hate the blonde ball of sunshine but it was there loss. At this time they arrived at Hokage tower and in front was big tent with lights decorating it. Both boys entered the tent only to be bombarded by a huge greeting of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" from all the tents occupants. While Sasuke recognized most people there were a few who he just plainly had no idea who they were.

Before he could go spend the party brooding in the corner, Naruto dragged him around introducing him to people he didn't know like Sora, the Raikage, and Bee, etc. Naruto never ceased to have strange friends but then again Sasuke wasn't one to talk. However Sasuke was more than surprised to see the Sabuku sibling there as well. The last time he saw them, Gaara especially, they were trying to kill him and Naruto so what were they doing here? To party apparently, Temari latched onto Shikamaru, Kankuro tried to chat up TenTen who was playing hard to get and Gaara walked straight up to Naruto and him and glared at Sasuke before turning to Naruto offering a small smile.

"So how is the Kazekage gig going" said Naruto patting Gaara heartily on the back. "Fine, You were in Sand just last week its not like anything has changed" said Gaara eyeing the Uchiha venomously. "Oh yea I almost forgot, Sasuke came back isn't that great!" said Naruto happily. "I suppose, Don't do anything to him" said Gaara the comment directed to Sasuke. "Don't worry I wont" answered Sasuke knowing the hidden meaning behind Gaara's words. Meanwhile Naruto was confused why were his two best friends having a secret conversation.

"Eh what's going on?!" whined Naruto. "Don't worry your pretty blonde head about it" said Gaara patting Naruto. "Aw you think I am pretty? I am so flattered but don't make me tell Neji" teased Naruto jokingly. Gaara flushed lightly at the mention of the Hyuuga male. "Where is he any ways?" asked Gaara trying to sound aloof. "He is over there making sure Kiba doesn't get to carried away flirting with Hinata" chuckled Naruto as Gaara started to walk away. "When did that happen" asked Sasuke with a raised eyebrow. Naruto waved it off with a simple "I'll tell you later." The party seemed lively but whenever Naruto was involved it was bound to be.

Suddenly two kunoichi entered and the whole tent went silent, apparently no one knew these people that was until Naruto walked up to them hugging the youngest of the two followed by Gai and Yamato those three seemed the only people who knew who these two woman actually were. "Um Naruto who are these two ladies?" asked Sakura genuinely curious as the others. " Oh sorry everybody this is Tokiwa and Shizuka, I saved her and we became friends" said Naruto proudly. Everyone came to greet the two girls bombarding them with questions. "Hey chill everybody they are new" said Naruto noticing the discomfort of Shizuka with being crowded.

"What's the matter Naruto? Your so protective your treating her like your wife" joked Kiba. "Well he should he is Lady Shizuka's fiance technically" said Tokiwa as if it was any random fact. Suddenly everyone went silent and turned to Naruto for some sign this was just a joke in poor taste. Sasuke almost fell over and was awaiting Naruto's response with baited breath. Shizuka faced palmed and Naruto chucked nervously and swallowed before saying "Only technically." It was in this moment chaos broke loose among the party goers and Sasuke looked livid. 'Why is it always me?' asked Naruto to the Kyuubi. _'Its just your luck kit' responded the Kyuubi with a chuckle._

**Honestly I totally forgot I had this story so I decided to add a big surprise! Did you like it? I hope you did cause it took forever to get this just the right way.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time I've been preoccupied so I haven't gotten around to updating any of my stories actually. But I am going to try harder from now on!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did there would be some serious changes.**

**Chapter 5:**

Everyone was freaking out would be an understatement, it was complete chaos. Naruto and Shizuka looked widely uncomfortable. Getting a headache from the noise Tsunade made the tent go silent as she broke a table in half. However the Silence was just as suffocating as she waltzed up to Shizuka and Naruto.

"So you knock her up or something Gaki?" asked Tsunade tactlessly although on the inside she was hoping she was wrong. Naruto blushed furiously before shouting loudly "NO! This is the Pervy Sage's doing!". "Naruto-sama is correct this marriage was arranged between our mentors but we don't have any intentions to get married" said Shizuka respectfully.

"No need to add Sama your higher status than even me" said Naruto brightly giving her a hearty pat on the back. "So you to aren't getting married?" asked a curious Kiba. "She may be my fiancée by law but we are working on it, I can't marry someone I don't love and I wouldn't force someone else to either" said Naruto bluntly. Quietly Sasuke let out a sigh of relief but this didn't go unnoticed by Sakura's analyzing gaze.

"You dodged a bullet Shizuka you would be stuck with this idiot" commented Gaara lightening the mood. Everyone laughed as Naruto pouted at the comment. Soon the atmosphere returned to normal and the party continued. Before the end of the celebration Naruto asked for everyone's attention.

"Today is a day I use to resent and sometimes still do, Many people died this day, my mentor, my parents, and many innocent people so the fact I was born on this day seemed like a curse of sorts" said Naruto glumly and many people become sobered by the speech.

"However you all have given me a reason to be happy, I have friends, family, teammates, and a village that respects me I couldn't ask for more and I would like to thank all of you, Cheers!" said Naruto energetically receiving a chorus of "Cheers" from the other tent's occupants. After a few drinks Naruto and Sasuke started to head to Naruto's loft.

Unfortunately or Fortunately depending on how you look at it, Naruto was piss faced drunk and Sasuke was dragging him towards the blonde's bedroom , when they reached the room Sasuke tossed the blonde effortlessly yet gently on his bed. Sasuke was about to return to the couch when he froze in his tracks.

"Sasss-ke" Naruto slurred sleepily with a goofy grin on his angelic features. "What is it dobe?" asked Sasuke trying to calm his beating heart. "Come here I need to tell you something it's important!" whined the drunken blonde. With a sigh Sasuke approached Naruto and leaned down in order to hear what the blonde had to say. "You are my favoritist person ya know *hiccup* hehehe you kissed me Teme I remembered it!" pouted Naruto his eyes slightly glazed.

The sight of his blonde with wet glossy pink lips, pouty cheeks which were pink due to intoxication, and endless pools of glazed alluring blue eyes sent Sasuke over the edge. He closed the distance between them taking those pouting pink lips for himself. Naruto gasped at the feel allowing Sasuke to slip in his tongue.

The two lay there sucking, and slurping as they made out vigorously. Sasuke slipped his hand underneath his waist-band and began stroking himself while using his sharigan to memorize every detail of Naruto's erotic face. He knew better than to molest the blonde in his drunken state he was still trying to get control over his current actions, he knew he shouldn't be doing it but it felt so good.

Sasuke almost came when the dobe let out a wanton moan into Sasuke's mouth and pushed himself up into the raven's body. Oh how he wanted to feel, see, and taste every inch of that tan skin and how he wanted to hear Naruto cry out his name wantonly in ecstasy as he came but Sasuke had some restraint not a lot but enough to pull away from the dobe.

With a heavy sigh and one last analyzing gaze Sasuke left the room with a content smirk and flopped onto the couch his last thought being, ' I wonder what tomorrow will be like?'

~Back in Naruto's room~

On his bed very much alert and very much awake blonde sat on his bed with a crimson red blush staining his cheeks. Naruto was never truly drunk with Kyuubi's chakra coursing through his veins the intoxication never lasted long. He had been sober for quite some time actually; he came to around the time Sasuke slipped his tongue in his mouth.

Naruto blushed at the memory of what had just gone on between him and his friend. Naruto could've stopped it yet he didn't, why? The blonde was confused he not only didn't protest but he also cooperated and loved the way Sasuke kissed him with such passion, ferocity, and was it love?

No, no, no he must've been imagining that, of course. Could the raven truly love him? It's possible I mean Sasuke did kiss him hell the guy was jerking off as he did it. _"Maybe he was getting ready for what comes next" said Kyuubi mischievously. 'Shut up stupid pervert fox, I wonder what tomorrow will be like?_' thought Naruto as he drifted off into sleep

**Well I decided to add some romantic progress I shall make no promise when the next update will occur because well it's hectic but I'll do my best not to leave y'all hanging. Til Next Time Aurora says Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time I've been preoccupied so I haven't gotten around to updating any of my stories actually. But I am going to try harder from now on!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did there would be some serious changes.**

**Chapter 6:**

Naruto's POV;

The next morning could only be described by one word: Awkward

Naruto was doing his very best to pretend he couldn't remember the 'incident' but he could tell from Sasuke's self-satisfied smirk he wasn't doing too great of a job at it. Well give him a break he was still new to this, what was he supposed to say? 'Hey Teme, you know how we made out yesterday it was hot as fuck how do you feel?' Yea right! Naruto could already see Sasuke's sharingan swirling with rage.

Well that's what he told himself while that nagging voice in his head told him he was being an idiot. Oh shit Sasuke was staring at him! What the hell did the teme say!? Damn these distracting thoughts! "Oi teme did you say something?" asked Naruto loudly trying to play off his daze as just being a crap listener.

"I asked if you want to go spar for a bit dobe?" said Sasuke while he lifted his eyebrow at his dobe's obvious behavior. "U-uh yea sounds great Teme give me a second will ya?" asked Naruto hurriedly before he dashed into his bedroom and closed the door with a slam.

Naruto sagged against the door letting out a large breath he was holding in. _'What am I going to do! The hell is my heart beating so fast for' thought Naruto loudly. 'Dumb Kit you like the Uchiha brat, If he is your chosen mate I guess I can approve' said Kyuubi smugly. 'Who the hell asked you ya old fox!' Naruto replied loudly. 'No one, I know these things from your thoughts and I can tell just how much you want the Uchiha to pound you into the mattress' said Kyuubi as his laughter thundered through his host's head._

Naruto turned a deep shade of scarlet as he spluttered a bit. "Perverted old Fox" Naruto mumbled as the heat from his blush seemed to go all the way to the tip of his ears.

Sasuke's POV;

Of course I knew the Dobe was awake but he seems to be pretending otherwise. Hmm I guess I will have to change that then wont I? After last night's marriage scare I realize I cant just sit around for someone to attempt to steal my dobe from me.

"Hey dobe you want to spar?" I asked. Sparring would be the perfect bait for the Dobe, he cant resist a fight. Also his concentrated look as he fights is probably one of his sexiest moments although I would be just as happy to have him mewling and begging beneath me… Shit I'm hard. Why hasn't the dobe answered me yet?

"Oi Teme did you say something" asked Naruto as he tilted his head in such a cute manner that inwardly Sasuke nearly swooned. Get yourself together Uchiha! He scolded himself inwardly. Putting on his signature smirk, he repeated himself taking note of the small blush on his beautiful blonde dobe.

'Ah the dobe is rambling again, he is so fun to rile up' Sasuke thought to himself as he noticed his dobe hurry off. 'Naruto will be mine, I know it, now I must plan this perfectly' Sasuke thought seriously.

Today is going to be a long day….

**Hey I know this chapter was short but I lost my muse so this was the best I can do my computer is acting up so it'll be seriously hard to update so please bear with me im trying my best.**


End file.
